Crazy
by wildwordwomyn
Summary: Josh has a screw loose in his brain. He blames Aidan.


Title: Crazy

Word Count: 927

Rating: PG-13 for some adult content

Fandom/Pairing: Being Human slash starring Aidan/Josh, Josh/Nora

Disclaimers/Warnings: Spoilers for everything through "A Funny Thing Happened On The Way...".

Author's Notes: Um, none I guess. Other than comments being highly appreciated and most welcome.

Summary: Josh has a screw loose in his brain. He blames Aidan.

It's a stupid idea and Josh would be better off not thinking it but he can't seem to help it. Crazy as it sounds he can feel Aidan hurting. So he's not surprised to find himself with his hand up about to rap against Aidan's door. Of course, he is surprised when the vampire opens the door before he gets the chance to knock. In the blink of an eye Aidan is back in his bed, looking eerily comfortable as he lay there.

"You okay?" Josh asks, walking into the room. It takes a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness since his wolf senses have diminished.

"I'm fine, Josh," comes the answer. Aidan's voice is flat, though. He's pretty sure that means he's lying.

He steps closer until he's next to the bed. He can't see his eyes but there's an air of vulnerability radiating from him. With slight hesitation he lays down next to him and crosses his arms. They stare at the ceiling in silence. Josh fights not to turn his head, barely succeeding as he contemplates his next move. He doesn't know what to say to make things better. Hell, he can't. He gets that. Aidan's maker is dead, by his own hand no less, and the person at the door wasn't delivering pizza. He wouldn't tell them who it was but Sally made a couple guesses and neither sounded good.

Finally he says, "Aidan, if you need anything, we're here for you. I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

The vampire finally faces him. His expression is hunted. No, haunted. So thoroughly haunted that he automatically reaches over to place a palm on his chest. It's a gesture of comfort. One he makes easily. How can he not? Aidan is his best friend, his family. The eyes glaze over as if he's about to cry. Josh has never seen him so bad off. He rolls over and hugs him as hard as he can instinctively, anchoring him. At first there is no reaction. Then, slowly, he returns the hug, tightening his own arms around Josh until he can't catch his breath.

"Sorry," Aidan remarks softly as he loosens his hold. He starts to let go but the werewolf grabs at his forearms.

"Hey, it's okay. Really." When he smiles it's tender.

Suddenly Aidan comes undone by that smile. He moves forward, kissing Josh like he has no other choice. Josh gasps against him in shock. He thought he couldn't breath before but now? He's freaking out. On one hand he's wondering what the hell is going on. He's being kissed by another guy, by Aidan of all people. But on the other, the guy is a really good kisser. Even better than Nora and, god, Nora. He thinks of the woman he's put through so much, and can't help wondering what will happen to them. He should be putting a stop to the kiss. Yeah. No, really. But when he tries to push the vampire away Aidan only groans and opens his mouth with his tongue, and seriously? Josh is having a hard time even remembering Nora's name now.

Next thing he knows Aidan is on the other side of the room, apologizing profusely.

Josh shakes his head in confusion, sitting up to look at him. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't...I don't know...Josh, I..."

"You kissed me!" It sounds a lot more indignant than it should. Because it's not like Josh was putting up much of a fight, which is disturbing in and of itself.

"I'm sorry. I just-."

Aidan bites down on his bottom lip, drawing Josh's attention to the slight swelling of his mouth. He doesn't understand what it means that he let his best friend, a vampire, kiss him, or that he liked it. Then it hits him that Aidan's voice is hoarse. This is how he sounds when his fangs extend. When he's fighting for his life or feeding.

"I'm so sorry, Josh..."

Josh stands up, watching him warily. "Okay, this is the part where I freak out and you tell me it was nothing." The vampire begs for forgiveness, for mercy, without saying a word. "Aidan?"

Aidan sighs. "I don't know what that was but it was not 'nothing'."

He can tell Aidan wishes he didn't feel the need to be so honest with him. He turns to look out of the window. Josh stares at his profile, at the angular, handsome lines of it. The man has a dangerous beauty. Whether it's because he's undead or it's just who he is, Josh can't decide. But he's noticed. The question is what's he supposed to do with that information?

"Okay, so...I'm gonna go have a meltdown in the privacy of my bedroom and you're gonna stay here and...whatever...and we'll pretend this didn't happen...Okay?"

Josh doesn't wait for him to respond. He just walks away too quickly to be considered anything other than awkward. When he gets to his own room he closes the door and leans against it dramatically. He tries to picture Nora. All the places on her body that he didn't get to see the one time they had sex. All the places he'd been dreaming of touching, of tasting. What comes to mind instead is how silky Aidan's tongue had felt against his own. He drops his head into his hands but all he can hear is that loose screw rattling around in his brain.

The End


End file.
